


The One With The Drunk Betting

by ziennajames



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always blame the alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-TWS, Tony is a smug bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it had been the result of a night of drinking with Tony and Clint. Not that Bucky could still get properly drunk or anything, but they did, and when they did… Well, they rivalled the army in lewdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Drunk Betting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sebuckianstan on tumblr.  
> Prompt: that one image about [hands going up asses](http://capspatrioticpecs.tumblr.com/post/91681768616/).

Really, it had been the result of a night of drinking with Tony and Clint. Not that Bucky could still get properly drunk or anything, but they did, and when they did… Well, they rivalled the army in lewdness.

So really, if anyone was to blame for the idea, it wasn’t him.

Kind of.

 

* * *

 

”Hey Steve?”

"Hmm."

"Steve, wake up, hey."

"Go away, Buck, I’m sleep- Oh. Oh, hey."

"Yeah. You wanna -"

"Mm, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Mm, ye- Oh, keep doing that, that’s nice."

"I know."

"Woke me up for this? Went to sleep without you, you were out la- _Oh_. Late. Oh, hey -"

"Shh, just let me."

"Have you been drinking? I can taste it. Tastes nice."

"A little. Where’d you put the lube last time?"

"Think I tossed it under the - _Oh_ \- Bed. Under the bed." 

"We’ve got a drawer for that, you know."

"I - Mm, I know, I just - Cold -"

"Mmhm."

"Buck-"

"Hmm."

"Bucky-"

"Hmhm, shut up Steve."

"Bucky, what the hell are you -"

"What?"

"Bucky."

"…Yes?"

"I give you  _three seconds_  to get that out of me, starting now.”

 

* * *

 

Steve didn't stay mad at him for too long, which was soothing for his ego. Having Steve be mad at him was something he was used to, but never liked. There was something a little scary about Steve went he went all still. Bucky wouldn't have even mentioned anything if Tony hadn't done so, prodding him in the side when he tried to slip in and out of the kitchen unnoticed to get them both breakfast.

Tony grinned up at him, hands toying with one of those weird green smoothies he seemed to favor. "Fun night?"

Bucky shrugged.

"Come on, details, spit it, don't have all day."

Bucky hummed and opened the fridge, stalling. Clint wandered into the kitchen when he got out the milk and he passed it over. Clint was the only one who looked even remotely hung-over, squinting at the overhead lights while trying to fill a cereal bowl. 

"He was asleep when I got back. Woke him up for it."

"How surprising. Tick tock, Barnes. Can it with the domesticity, did you do it or not?"

Bucky ducked his head. If there was any kind of conversation he didn't want to have with Tony, this ranked in the top five. "I - Kind of? No."

Clint groaned loudly.

Tony raised his glass at them in a salute. "Thank you, gentlemen. Always nice to have a bit of pocket money."


End file.
